Que la Magie continue
by Philippe Gryffondor
Summary: Chapitre unique UNE SUITE A ÉTÉ INTÉGRÉ À LA FIN! Dernier combat de Harry contre Voldemort... Certaine chose pourrait être semblable avec mon autre fic mais ce n'est pas une suite!


Que la magie continue

Harry était à l'infirmerie, il avait été gravement blessé lors de la bataille qui s'était déroulé dans le parc de Poudlard six jours auparavant et depuis qu'il s'était évanoui après la bataille il ne s'était pas réveillé. À ce moment là Harry était en train de faire un cauchemar remémorant ce jours funeste, mais pourtant le plus heureux de la population sorcière.

***Dream***

C'était le 24 juin en après-midi et Harry était dans la salle des maraudeurs, avec Mégane sa petite amie, qui était arrivé à Poudlard au commencement de leur cinquième année et qui avait été répartit à Gryffondor. 

Ca avait été tous de suite le coup de foudre pour ces deux là, ils s'étaient rencontré dans le Poudlard Expresse et elle avait demandé à Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis si elle pouvait s'assoire dans leur compartiment. Harry avait été émerveillé par la splendeur de cette fille, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se croire et elle était très humble, le trio avait tout de suite sympathisé avec elle et Harry était tombé amoureux et Mégane aussi. Harry l'avait aimé parce qu'elle était très franche et elle ne le considérait pas comme un dieu mais comme Harry, simplement Harry.

Ils était là tous les deux se regardant avec amour et ce fût Harry qui bougea le premier, il se mît à genoux à coté de sa bien aimée et brisa le silence.

-Mégane O'Connor, voudriez-vous être ma femme? demanda-t-il, elle le regarda surprise et considéra la question.

-Harry Potter, je vous aimes et j'accepte votre demande, répondit-elle, Harry sortit alors une petite boite de velours et en sortit une corde de lin mesurant à peine trente centimètres, il lui attacha un bout au doigt et rompit le silence.

-Tu voies cette corde? demanda-t-il, elle acquiesça et il poursuivit. Elle est fragile comme tout mais elle nous relit ensemble…Le mariage aussi est fragile mais il nous relit. Alors que notre amour nous unissent à jamais comme cette corde. Ceci dit une belle alliance en or resplendissante glissa du doigt de Harry jusqu'à celui de Mégane comme magiquement par l'intermédiaire de la corde de lin.

*****

Un peu plus tard quand les deux fiancé arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là et se bécotait et quand Ron les vit arrivé aussi heureux il demanda.

-Alors Harry elle à accepté?

-Oui, répondit-il. Et toi?

-Oui, répondit Ron.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour dans le parc? Demanda Hermione, ils acquiescèrent et sortir à l'extérieur. À l'extérieur, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mégane se métamorphosèrent, Harry était devenu un Léognis, le lion des flammes, surnommé Flammèche; Ron un loup fidèle et doux mais tout de même très fort, appelé Doupoil; Hermione, elle, était devenu un cheval ailé, baptisé Pégase en l'honneur du cheval ailé de la mythologie grec qu'elle appréciait tant; Mégane tant qu'à elle s'était transformé en phénix, nommé Orouge. 

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils se promenaient tranquillement et Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice et il regarda de touts bords touts coté et vît au loin dans la forêt interdite une armée de Mangemorts avec Voldemort lui même en tête. Tout en lancinant il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre. Il se tourna vers le mur de pierre de l'école et partit à la course devant lui il reprit sa forme humaine et tapa avec sa baguette une brique un peut plus grosse que les autre et comme pour le chemin de traverse une petite arche se forma et ils purent passé encore en courant se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur.

Là bas Harry sortit sa baguette et dit.

-Apertum vel mortis sum severus « ouvres-toi ou meurt c'est sérieux, en langage vulgaire(c'est du latin mais je suis pas un expert alors ne corrigez pas) ». La gargouille se tassa sur le coté immédiatement et les quatre amis montèrent au pas de course les escalier en colimaçon. Harry cogna à la porte et il l'ouvrit immédiatement. Dumbledore voyant leurs aires grave s'empressa aussitôt de leur demander.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Une attaque de mangemorts Albus, répondit Harry. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ce changement de comportement alors Dumbledore et Harry se sont rapproché depuis que Harry avait su qu'ils était son arrière petit fils. Dumbledore était devenu le grand père dont Harry n'avait jamais eu et il s'était développé une grande complicité entre eux.

-Je conseille l'évacuation de tout les élèves dans la grande salle Albus ce serait plus prudent de les laissé isolé n'importe où dans le château, continua Harry.

-Oui Harry ce serait beaucoup plus prudent, dit Dumbledore, il prit sa baguette et dit quelques longues formules et une voies inconnu résonna dans toute l'école demandant à tous les personnes du châteaux de se rendre calmement dans la grande salle. Il mit sa cape et ils partirent tous trois vers la salle a dîner empruntant quelques passages secrets. 

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente tous le personnel enseignant étaient là et Dumbledore exposa la situation. 

-Frédéric! Le professeur Vector le regarda et Dumbledore poursuivit aussitôt. Écrivez une lettre au département de la sécurité magique et demandez leur d'envoyer tous leurs Aurores disponibles et expliquez leur qu'il y a une centaine de Mangemorts avec Lord Voldemort à leur tête. Après que le professeur Vector est acquiescé, Dumbledore se tourna vers les autres. Bon maintenant je veux que vous, il montra du doigt, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Minerva, Fortuna(Flitwick), Arabella, Mondingus(Fletcher), Mégane, Ron, Hermione et Harry, veniez avec moi dehors pour la première résistance. Les concerné allèrent en arrière de lui et Dumbledore continua.

-Les autres, vous protégez tous les élèves au cas où un mangemorts entre sans que l'on puisse l'en empêcher. Après un acquiescement générale des concerné, l'escouade de Dumbledore sortit dans le parc où se trouvaient tous les mangemorts, qui se trouvaient dans le milieu du par et marchaient vers le château. Dumbledore commanda l'attaque immédiatement et des douzaine de lumières rouges sortirent de leurs baguettes. 

Quand les mangemorts virent tombé plusieurs des leurs, ils regardèrent partout et virent le petit groupe de défense. Cette fois là ce fut des éclaire vert qui fusèrent de partout, mais par miracle, aucune personne ne tombèrent. Le groupe de défense de Poudlard ripostèrent plus fortement cette fois là et les sort de couleur jaune des comatos, un sort qui fait sombrer une personne dans un coma profond, frappèrent encore les mangemorts, la bataille dura des minutes interminable et lorsque les Aurores arrivèrent, Flitwick et Severus étaient tombé au combat en sauvant Poudlard et en aidant celui qui à survécu.

Avec les 90 aurores qui étaient arrivé, les rang de mangemorts se serrèrent laissant une cercle impénétrable où se trouvait au milieu le lord. Harry parvint jusqu'à eux et par un autre miracle ou peut-être un ordre du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne fut pas attaqué et il parla.

-Tom, je te lance un duel, si tu accepte prépare toi a mourir dignement et si tu refuses, vas t'en loin et ne fait plus de mal a personne sinon je te traquerai jusqu'à ta mort, dit-il.

-J'accepte Potter, mais tes pronostiques sont douteux, dit Voldemort de sa voie sifflante, il s'inclina et Harry cracha à ses pieds et le duel commença. Harry, jeta le Doloris Divus, un sort faisant plus mal que le doloris mais seulement aux serviteur du mal. Voldemort le reçu de plein fouet et il s'écroula sur le sol ayant de terrible convulsion. Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et il leva ses main dans les airs. 

-J'appelle les éléments, je commende au feu de le brûler…Du corps de Voldemort s'éleva d'immense flamme qui le carbonisa. Je clame à la terre de se fendre et d'apporter son corps dans les tréfonds de cette terre ou le feu de l'enfer le punira de ses pêchers…Une fente juste assez large se forma sous le corps de Voldemort et il chuta. Je requêtes à pluie de tomber pour laver Poudlard de ce dernier combat…Une pluie diluvienne tomba et bientôt toutes trace de sang avait disparu. Je demande maintenant au vent de souffler pour faire partir cette odeur de mort, dit Harry d'une voix venant d'un dieux, une voix forte et grave, une voix à qui personne ne peut désobéir.

-Une nouvelle époque est arrivée mes amis, cria Harry avec une voix magiquement amplifiée. 

***End of the dreams***

***Plusieurs années après***

La famille Potter vivait maintenant dans leur manoirs à Prés au Lard, il était logé près de l'ancienne cachette de Sirius Black, dans ce manoir vivait Mr Potter, Chef des aurores et sûrement le futur ministre de la magie, sa femme Mrs Potter, directrice de l'hôpital de St-Mangouste et leur deux enfants Liliane Wendy Potter* et son frère jumeaux James Sirius Potter. Ils était tout deux en deuxième année à Poudlard était certainement dans l'élite de l'école. 

Dans la résidence voisine vivait la famille Weasley, il y avait bien entendu Mr Weasley, responsable des affaires étrangère et Mrs Weasley qui elle était responsable du contact moldus, ils avaient deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Le Garçon, nommé William Henry Weasley qui était en troisième année avec les jumeaux à Gryffondor et la fille entrant prochainement à Poudlard se nommait elle Chloé Stéphanie Weasley.

Dans l'autre maison voisine du manoir Potter vivait Sirius Black et sa femme Johanne, Sirius était professeur de Défense contre les force du mal et Johanne elle était professeur de sortilège. Ils n'avaient pas eux d'enfant, mais avait adopté une petite fille dont les parents avaient été tué par Voldemort quelques jours avant sa mort. Elle se nommait Anna Nicole Black et était en quatrième année à Poudlard.

Les trois familles était très heureuse sans Voldemort et ses mangemorts et Harry allait être bientôt élis premier ministre de la magie comme son opposant n'était pas aimé.

***Fin***

*Liliane en l'honneur de la mère de Harry et Wendy pour celle de Méganne morte elle aussi en affrontant Lord Voldemort

REWIEW PLEASE !!!!!!   


End file.
